Somewhere Only We Know- Walking Dead Story
by AddictedToAckles
Summary: Riley and her little brother Carl were raised by their father, Rick. Now, the end of the world has come and their father has gotten left behind. What will happen when they find their way back to each other? Find their way to a whole new life, where death is common and being strong is the only way to make it out there alive. Daryl/OC Shane/OC - Rated M (underage sex/rape/gore)
1. Chapter 1 A New Beiginning

**Hey guys! So SHORT chapter! I'm sorry. But they will get longer! I just have to introduce the story and characters first! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think because that really helps me keep writing and like these stories! **

**There is gore/underage sex/rape! So you are being WARNED NOW! Shane is more of a bad guy in my story btw SO please do NOT hate me! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD ONLY MY CHARACTER RILEY! (I WISH I OWNED IT THOUGH...DAMN...LOL)**

**So I hope you like this, and want more! **

**ALSO if you guys are interested in how I am portraying my characters I just created a video for THIS fanfiction story! It shows the relationship of Daryl and my OC Riley Grimes! Check it out and give it a thumbs UP please! If you want more videos please let me know! **

** watch?v=ZR9R8kYqluM&feature= **

**So, without further ado here is my first Walking Dead story :)**

_Dear dad,_

_I do not know why I am writing this, because I know you will ever read it. It's just… I have some things that I need to get off my chest._

_Things have not been the same since you left us...well, since mom left us. Everyday, I walk around thinking about how I longed to help you… to save you from your fate. But, I didn't... because of my failure, I have lost you._

_After that day, I feel like I am Carl's only hope. And every day I try my best to make everything alright. I try, I truly do. I try to keep things the same, just like you would have wanted. Because if I fall apart...I would leave Carl on his own. Which I refuse to do. I just wanted you to know, that you were always my hero. And if I could trade places with you...well it's my one wish._

_Your daughter, Riley_

"Riley! Riley come here!" she heard Carl call from outside the tent that they shared. She stood to her feet quickly and ran out the tent, looking around for the answer to Carl's commotion.

"What? Carl what is it? Are you okay?" She knelt down to Carl's height, checking over him for any marks.

"Shane taught me how to catch frogs. Look!" he replied excitedly. She looked behind Carl to see Shane, their father's close friend and the man who had saved her and Carl's life. She looked back towards Carl and shook her head in relief. "Don't scare me like that Carl! Geez." She stood up and made her way past Carl, walking over to the fire. But before she could make it, Shane grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Hey, how you doin' ?"

"I'm fine." Riley turned to walk away, but Shane tightened his grip on her arm. "Shane, let me go. Now." Dale, who was standing nearby, looked over at Shane and Riley, causing Shane to release his grip on her arm. She walked away, towards the fire pit. She sat down on a log, looking into the fire, lost in thought. Her dad hadn't left her mind since the world had gone to hell. Not once. She remembered the day that Shane had showed up at her school, telling her that her father had been shot on the job. The day that she walked out to see these "people", walking around grabbing her friends and neighbors. The blood curdling screams all around her. At that moment, she thought that the world was going to end for her. But, Shane of all people showed up, rescuing her and Carl. She remembered him telling her about her dad. He said that he had tried to save him, but he was already gone.

To be quite honest, besides the fact that Shane had saved her and Carl's life, she had never really liked him that much. Every time she looked at him, she was flooded with the memories from her once, normal life. He had always looked at her mom the way that you should not look at your "best friends" wife. She always caught the looks he would flash to her mom. It made her disgusted. But, she never told her dad...she kept it a secret. She knew that underneath Shane, was just more Shane. He was conceded and only cared about what he wanted, completely unaware of others.

The day that they had found this camp, and the few survivors that they did, she learned very quickly who she liked and disliked. There was Carol, and her little girl Sophia, who Carl became very close to. Carol became like a second mother to her. Always taking care of her and Carl. Then there was Ed, Carol's husband, who she despised. She always saw him hitting on Carol, and treating her with no respect. It made her angry. Then there was Dale, who became very protective of her, which she was very grateful. Andrea, Amy, T-Dog, and Glenn, who have become good friends. Then there was the Dixon brothers, Merle and Daryl. At first, she didn't care much for them. They were very closed off and rude. But, surprisingly enough, she became extremely close with Daryl. She hadn't told him her story or anything like that, but he treated her right. And always looked out for her and Carl. Which S Shane like too much.


	2. Chapter 2 Some Hope

**Hey, guys. Still trying to set up my story. The next chapter should start to pick things up now. I hope you guys like this chapter! and please review! It helps me update more faster! **

**AND check out my main page to see pictures and links for this story! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD (though I wish I did) I ONLY OWN MY OC RILEY GRIMES.**

* * *

Later on that night, I lay in the tent that Carl and I shared. He was already laying on the sleeping bag next to me, obviously already asleep by the steady rise and fall of his chest. I thought about my past. Right before everything had gone down, I was about to start my senior year of high school. I remembered one teacher from my junior year, she was old and scrawny, but at the same time seemed full of knowledge. She would always say, "Everyday is a new opportunity to change your life. You have the power to say 'This is not how my story ends.'" Well, these days, it's not so easy to say. Either you lay down and die or you can fight until the end. At least, that's what I think.

It had been a couple days since a few of the group members had gone to the city to do a supply run. No one had been back yet and she was beginning to worry about her fellow survivors. But, there was nothing she could do. She decided that she had to et up and do her part in the group. After pulling on some jeans, a black tank top, and some boots she made her way to Carol, to help with the laundry.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" She started to grab and fold as she eyed Carol.

"Thought you could use some rest. You obviously needed it."

"Where's Carl?" Riley asked worried.

"Him and Sophia are in the trailer eating some lunch. You could use something to eat. Why don't you go ahead?"

"No, no I'm okay. I need to start pulling my weight around here. Its not fair to everyone else." Riley grabbed the pile of freshly cleaned clothes that belonged to Daryl and Merle. She didn't think Daryl would be there and Merle was away on the run. But, as she made her way to the tent Daryl came out.

"Watchu want?" Riley handed over the clothes. "Thanks." He kept his head down and placed them in the tent. She started to walk away until she heard his voice.

"Hey!" She turned around to face him, "How you holdin' up?"

She shrugged her shoulders. What could she say? Everyday was a struggle. "Same old, same old." She offered a small smile. "You? How are you doing?"

"Fine." He shook her off. Daryl wasn't one to share his feelings. Ever. Not even with her. As she stood in front of him, looking him over, she became overwhelmed by how much she really cared for him. She didn't care how much older he was than her. She didn't care that he would always shut her out. Nothing she told herself could stop her from feeling the way that she did. But, she did do her best to hide it from everyone else in camp. Although, she was pretty sure that Shane had been catching on. That was why he had so many problems with Daryl.

Riley was in such a trance she didn't even realize she was stilling staring up at Daryl. "Whataya starin' at?" Daryl bit at his lip, something Riley loved but of course had to hide.

"Nothin'. Um I have to go finish helping Carol. I'll see you later?" Daryl nodded and grabbed his crossbow and traveled into the woods until he disappeared. What was she going to do? She was so confused. She didn't know how to come out and tell him that she liked him, and cared about him a lot. He made her feel safe, and protected.

* * *

Loud sound. Not good. No one knew what it was. It sounded like a car alarm. Sure enough, a red sports car came speeding up to the camp. Glenn came out, all smiles. She felt good looking over seeing that at least someone was happy. Everyone around the camp stopped what they were doing and gathered around Glenn.

"Turn that thing off dammit! It'll attract the walkers!" Shane yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Glenn lifted up the hood and turned off the alarm sound. Then, a big white truck pulled up behind the sports car. Everyone that left for the city was back... everybody except Merle. That was the first thing she noticed. She knew that Daryl had been worried about his brother, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Carl came up beside Riley, holding her arm. She looked down and forced a smile. She knew that Carl missed their dad, and their mom for that matter. But, before she could say something, she noticed Carl staring in shock straight ahead of them. "Carl...wha-" she looked up and did not believe her eyes. She thought she was losing her mind. It was Rick. Carl ran from her grip, jumping into Rick's arms. Riley was still in shock. She slowly started to walk towards her dad, then started running up to him. Rick grabbed her and hugged both Carl and Riley. Tears started to fall from his face. He pulled back and looked at Riley, who was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Daddy..." Riley shook her head, still in disbelief.

"Riley..." Rick smiled, and pulled her into another hug. He had finally found them.


	3. Chapter 3 No Gaurantees

**Hey! So here is the next chapter! **

**Just a warning! We are going to start getting into the Daryl/Riley relationship NOW! Be prepared in the next coming chapters!**

**I'm actually starting to get some ideas and Im ready to update :)**

**So, please REVIEW! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT! I ONLY OWN MY OC RILEY GRIMES :)**

**(Going to meet Norman Reedus in 5 weeks! I am SO freaking excited! My dream is coming true :') LOL) **

**Ch.**** 3 No Guarantees**

"You tied my brother to a roof? And you left him there!" Daryl hollered towards the group. After a long night of deciding who should report to Daryl what had happened to Merle, Rick decided he would step up and do so. Obviously, it was not going so well.

"I had time to lock the door, so no walkers could reach him." T-Dog's voice was somewhat apologetic.

"That's gotta count for something, right?" Rick asked. Daryl shrugged it off and turned to walk away. "I'm going to find him." He picked up his crossbow and headed towards the city.

"Im going with you." Rick stepped up.

"No! Dad, please don't leave me. Please not again!" Riley begged and pleaded. She ran up to her dad, tugging on his uniform. Rick turned to her with gloomy eyes.

"Ri, I have to. This is my fault. I have to make it right." Riley just stood, looking down at the ground, trying to get a hold of herself. She refused to be weak. She had to be strong. "Then, Im coming with you." She looked up meeting her fathers eyes.

"No. Riley, Carl needs you here. I need you to look out for him. I will be back." Riley grunted and stalked away.

* * *

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog had left for Atlanta. They had been gone for hours. The time seemed to pass sluggishly. Too slowly for Riley. The sun had set, leaving darkness. Which made the idea of her close friends, and her dad, very unsettling. She was a worrier. No matter how hard she tried, she always cared too much. Caring that much, will just hurt you in this world. Because no one is promised another day. And then what would she do? She couldn't take losing another person that she cared about. She refused to.

She sat in her tent, looking through an old photo album that she had grabbed when Shane had come to the rescue. Looking at the photos, gave her a piece of hope. That one day, everything will go back to the way it had been. She could go to school, Carl could have a normal life…being strong and moving on isn't as easy as some people make it out to be.

A scream echoing through the camp. All sense of safety, had now completely vanished. Riley ran out of her tent with fear deep in her eyes. "Carl! Carl where are you!?" She ran around the camp, finding members of the camp. Then she saw them. Walkers. They had invaded the camp and she saw them going after the people she cared about.

"Amy! Watch out!" But, it was too late. She stopped midway as she saw the walker grab her arm, and her blood cover her neck. She watched the walker rip one of her closest friends apart. She covered her mouth in disgust and ran the other way, looking for Carl.

She turned to her right and saw Carol, with Sophia and Carl at her side. She let out a little sigh of relief. As she headed towards them, she felt someone tug on her hair. She turned around, to see a walker. Its mouth open, and covered in blood. She screamed, and struggled to get free. "No! let me go!"

The arrow shot through its head, coming out beside her. The walker dropped, and she turned to see Daryl standing there. He gave her a small nod, and continued to shoot the other walkers.

The walkers were gone, for now. But they had lost Amy and Ed, who she didn't really care about anyways. And Jim had been bit. Rick had to put him down. Riley finally realized the were never going to be guaranteed safety. They were always going to have to be on edge. Prepared for anything that could happen. Resting wasn't an option anymore.

* * *

Riley walked over to find Daryl, who was sitting by his tent, cleaning his crossbow. "Hey…company?" She was very nervous around Daryl, though she did try to not let it show. He nodded, and she took a seat beside him.

"Thank you…for saving me last night."

"Yer welcome. Should get yerself a gun."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to shoot. Dad never taught me." she looked over at Daryl, who seemed very focused in his crossbow. "Will you teach me, Daryl?"

Daryl looked up at Riley, and shrugged. "Ain't see no problem in that." Riley smiled. There was something about Daryl. She knew he was older. Quite older than her, but she didn't care. She wanted him bad. Every inch of her, consumed by him. Why was she so afraid to tell him? Because he was Daryl Dixon? Because he was so much older than her? She would go through it over and over in her head. He was so different from anyone she had ever known. He had a kind of strength she desired. He could look danger in its eye and let an arrow fly through it.

She was determined to have Daryl Dixon. One way or another.


	4. Chapter 4 The Highway Blues

**So, haven't gotten many reviews on this story...**

**I have no idea if you guys like it or are interested in it...**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS, OPINIONS, AND IDEAS!**

**More Daryl/OC will come soon! **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4. The Highway Blues**

Their temporary camp was no longer secure. Rick had definitely stepped up, and decided they needed to head somewhere safer. Fort Benning seemed like the place to go. They had a treacherous journey ahead of them. But, then again, these days everyday was daring.

Everyone pitched in and helped pack up their belongings and the few supplies that they had left. Dale, Andrea, Glenn, and T-dog rode in the RV; Shane took his jeep, Daryl took his run down pick-up truck, and Rick, Riley, Carl, Sophia and Carol took the wagon.

"How are you feeling?" Rick looked over at Riley, who was sitting in the passenger seat, sticking her hand out the window, leaving her mind blank.

"Amy…she was a good friend…and Andrea. I just cant believe that his happened." Rick laid his hand on top of hers and spoke softly.

"I cant believe I found you both."

"Im so sorry, dad." Riley felt her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at him becoming blurry.

"Sorry? For what?" Rick questioned.

"For leaving you behind…I shouldn't have…I thought you were dead…that's what Shane told me…"

"He had every right to believe that. You can trust Shane, you're safe with him. You and Carl, you know that." Hearing her dads words, he spoke so highly of Shane. All she could think about was him and her mom. The secret that she had kept from her dad. Her mind also wondered to the things that Shane had said to her. The way he looked at her. Shane made her uncomfortable. But. She didn't want her to dad to know that. She did not, and would not ever trust Shane. He was bad news the moment he came into their lives. Rayne came back to reality and simply nodded at her fathers words.

Ahead of them, they saw the highway littered with abandoned cars. The RV had stopped in front of them, there was no way they could get through this. They all exited their vehicles, gathering in a group to discuss their next move. They came to the conclusion that their best bet was to raid the cars for supplies, food, water, clothes, ammo, anything they came across.

Riley started walking in between the cars, looking for anything they could use…and getting some air. She was feeling a little light headed and needed to get away from the group. She felt a sharp pain through her chest and doubled over in pain.

"Y'right?" She heard his deep southern voice, and felt his hand on her shoulder. She picked herself up and met his eyes. She could not be weak in front of Daryl.

"I'm okay…it's just-" her voice broke when she felt the pain again. Daryl stepped up beside her, covering her small waist with his arm, leading her back towards the group. "Hey! Rick!" Rick looked over to see Daryl walking over with his daughter leaning on his side. His walk turned into a jog as he got closer.

"What happened?!" Rick's voice was full of worry.

"Dunno I found her like that." Daryl was worried about her. Though he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm okay! Really!" Riley yelled and stood up straight. "See? Im fine…" She pushed through the group and walked over to the RV.

"Walkers!" Dale stood from the roof of the RV. Everyone looked down the highway to see a herd of walkers headed their way.

"Down! Everybody down!" Rick motioned underneath the cars, as they followed his example. Riley hurried behind the RV, still a slight pain in her chest. Her vision went hazy…the last thing she felt was her body hitting the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 Strong Intentions

**Hey everybody! **

**It has been a LONG time since I have updated stories. I'm very sorry for those who were interested in reading more. But, I am back. Summer vacation comes with more free time to write :)**

**I'm trying to figure out exactly where I want this story to go. I'm building up as I go!**

**But, please review let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas or suggestions!**

**Chapter 5. Strong Intentions**

Riley slowly began to regain consciousness. The weak light from outside the window was creeping through and hitting her directly in the face. The soft comfort underneath he let her know that she was in a bed. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to clear the fog out of her head, enough to make sense of what had happened. She saw her dad leaning in front of her. His face held fear but relief.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You had an accident." Rick brushed her hair out of her eyes, gently leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead. She had become more aware of her surroundings. She saw Carol standing behind Rick, then she turned to her left to see an older man that she did not recognize. "Riley, this is Hershel. He's the one who helped you."

Riley gave a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He returned the smile, and then left the room. Riley turned back to Rick and Carol. "Okay...so what exactly happened, dad?"

"You fainted...Daryl found you."

"Fainted? How long have I been out?" Riley sat up straighter.

"A few days...everyone was so worried."

"Where's Carl? Is he okay?" Riley spoke quickly.

"Yes, he's fine. He was worried about you. I'll go tell him you're okay..." Riley nodded as her father left. Carol approached Riley. "What's wrong, Carol?"

"Sophia..."

"What about Sophia...is she okay?" Riley was extremely worried.

"She's missing..."

"Missing? Still? What? Then what are we doing here?!" Riley jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs, even though she had no idea where she was. She found the group down stairs, talking amongst themselves. They all turned as they heard the thudding of her footsteps. Carol followed down behind her, a few tears escaping her eyes. Riley headed for what she believed to be the front door, until Rick grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Rick stared down at her.

"Sophia is missing. We have to find her. How could you not tell me?!"

"Because I know you, Riley! You're my daughter! We can handle it. We will find her. You need to get back upstairs and rest. You need to get better."

"Quit treating me like a little girl, dad. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." Riley pulled from Ricks grip and ran out the door. She walked and walked and walked. To where she had no idea. That's when she saw Daryl. She gathered all the courage in her to walk up to him and just tell him thank you. Thank you for saving me. It wasn't hard. But, Daryl was just...Daryl. He was older than her and just made her lose her words. But, she lost all thought when she met Daryl's eyes. She smiled sweetly.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked softly.

Riley nodded, and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Daryl asked.

"For saving me."

"Ain't nothin' your dad or Shane wouldn't have done." Riley just nodded and gave him a smile. "Well...I'm glad it was you." She then turned without hesitation and walked back towards the house. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She forgot what it felt like to like somebody this much.

* * *

It was dark now. They had finished dinner and cleaned up. Most of the group was already in bed. She grabbed the hunting knife that was sitting on the table, and tip toed her way outside. Heading off into the forest, she was determined to find Sophia. Mindlessly walking around, letting her gaurd down foolishly, Riley wandered through the endless trees. She hadn't even realized that Daryl had noticed her walking into the woods. He had been out by himself, drinking. One of the things Dixon's did best. He could feel that alcohol taking over as he watched her, taking in her thin, fit body, her skin looked smooth to touch. He knew that it was wrong to think about Ricks underage daughter, but he couldn't help himself. He walked up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Within a second she had her knife out to him. He smirked dangerously, loving her reaction. Placing his hand on her wrist, he pushed it down and stepped towards her. Riley could feel her heart beating faster, afraid he could hear. This wasn't like Daryl. Yet she didnt care. He was never this forward, but they were alone and he craved her touch. Riley looked up at Daryl, who was smirking back at her. He placed his grimy hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He smirked, hearing the knife drop, knowing that he had power over her. He has always seen her looking at him, watching him...the way she always looked so nervous around him. As he pressed himself to her, and pressed her against a tree, he felt himself kissing her. Riley could taste the alcohol on his mouth. She kissed him back. This as what she had wanted since she had met Daryl. She moaned in pleasure, but then his lips left hers. Daryl looked down at the small girl he was pushed up against, and turned and left her there.

Riley was confused. Did she do something wrong? Did he not want me? All she felt was rejection.


	6. Chapter 6 Our Secret

**I'm slowly getting the story into action.**

**PLEASE**** REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6. Our Secret**

The next morning, Riley couldn't feel more than out of place. How could she simply walk around acting like she hadn't had a full on make out session with Daryl. If her dad or Shane had found out, she would never hear the end of it. And that would put Daryl in trouble. So, she planned on keeping this to herself. The woman were outside doing the everyday duties of the laundry, while the guys were setting up a plan to find Sophia. Which she wanted to take part in, so she walked across the yard, over the the huddle of men. That was when she saw Daryl. Great.

"Dad, I want to help." She faced Rick, no expression on her face. Her and Rick hadn't really talked much since there little fight the day before.

"You're not going alone, Riley."

"Okay, dad, then I won't go alone." She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Okay, me, Daryl and Riley will cover this area." Rick pointed to a section on the map, "Shane and Glenn you cover this half. Okay?"

Well this is going to be awkward, Riley thought to herself. Being stuck in a group with her dad and Daryl? She looked up from her thoughts and caught Daryl looking at her. Not a smile. Nothing. It made her feel...hurt. She really liked Daryl. He had to have known that when he approached her. Then left her by herself. Rick grabbed his gun off the truck and lead them towards the woods. Daryl and Rick stood in front of her, gun drawn and crossbow aimed. The woods were quiet, not a sound. Sophia was out here all by herself? How would she survive? Riley was starting to lose hope that they would find that poor little girl alive. If they ever found her at all.

As they strolled the woods, Riley decided to just stay silent. Her and her dad were on bad terms and her and Daryl...well that was a weird situation. She listened to her dad and Daryl exchanging a few words, but that was it.

* * *

That night, after the search parties were back, they all sat down the the dinner that Lori, Carol, and Maggie had prepared. Riley decided that she didn't want to sleep in the house anymore, she felt fine, she didn't need to be close in case something happened. So, she went back to her tent. Rick and took a tent with Carl, so she had a tent all to herself. Which she kinda liked being alone. She sat in her tent going through her bags and putting everything in order until she felt sleep taking over. So she decided to go to sleep and finish in the morning.

* * *

Riley wasn't sure what had woken her but she heard a rustling outside her tent, which made her a little on edge. Probably just an animal, she thought. She laid back down, sleep taking over again as her muscles began to relax, when a rough hant wrapped around her jaw, the fingers forcing her screams back down. Her body writhed beneath the one on top of hers and she couldn't help but think, this is it, this is how she'll die, trapped underneath a decaying pile of flesh, teeth gnashing and chomping. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the bite, the tear of skin and muscle, but it never came.

Her eyes slid open slowly, lashes kissing the tops of her cheeks as she blinks away tears and saw blue eyes piercing and calm all at once and her brow began to furrow. She punched at him, her fist skimming his jaw and he yanked his hand away from her mouth to take her delicate wrists in his grasp.

"Daryl, you ass!" She hissed up at him, trying to be as quiet as possible. His lips curled up into a lopsided smirk and he pulled her up with him as he went to stand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Her eyes flashed with anger. He yanked at her arms again as they exited the tent and looked at her over his shoulder, muttering, "Keep yer voice down." They continued towards the trees. In the meantime, Riley was so confused. The butterflies in her belly were telling her to keep going, so she did. When they reached the entrance to the woods so no one could see them, she realized they were in the same exact place as the night before.

"What's going on Daryl? Why did you just walk away the other night? Did I do something wrong?" She met his eyes. The way he stared at her with those steely blue eyes had her feeling something, though, a sort of ache in her belly. She doesn't even care when he doesn't answer her, just crushes his lips against hers, as if hoping it'll be enough to satisfy her, one large hand cupping the back of her neck and anchoring her to him. They move backwards, Daryl pushing and her pulling, until her shoulders hit a tree and he presses his pelvis into hers. The bark of the tree bites into her shoulder blades but she finds she doesn't mind because of the way Daryl's lips are blazing a path down the smooth column of her neck, his teeth nipping and tongue soothing. But, then it just stops. Again. Daryl pulled away and looked down at her.

"Ya didn't do nothin wrong."

"Then what is it?" Riley didn't realize she had her hands tight around his waist. "What? Is it because I'm too young?"

Daryl sighed, "You ain't too young, I'm too old."

Riley scoffed, then pulled him back down to her lips. She felt sorta impressed with herself. "I dont care, Daryl."

Daryl stared at her, while his thumb circled around the skin that was showing on her hips. "Yur Ricks daughter..."

"So? It will be our secret..." _Should I? Riley, do you think its the right thing to say...what if...oh what the hell. _"I want you, Daryl. I've wanted you for a long time...is that wrong?" Daryl was shocked, and completely turned on. He pushed her harder into the tree, his body pressed up against hers. His lips met hers, licking her lip demanding entry. Riley ran her hands through his dark hair, grinding up against him. She could feel him through his pants. She was so turned on, then the thought crossed her mind...What would Daryl do if he knew she was a virgin? She definitely didn't act like a virgin, but she was. But, that didn't stop her, she kept kissing him and pulling him closer.

Daryl pulled his lips away, out of breath, "We should stop...come on." He grabbed her hand and walked her out of the woods, back to her tent. Daryl didnt say a word. As she stepped back into her tent, she heard Daryl say her name. "Riley."

"Yeah?" She met his eyes, and gave a her a reassuring grin, "This is our secret, got it?" She smiled back and nodded.

She couldn't sleep that night. She could still feel Daryl's lips on hers, still taste his tongue, feel his body pressed into hers. She was nervous to go further with him. This was Daryl? He probably has had tons of woman, why would he want someone who is inexperienced? Some little girl who didnt know what she was doing?


End file.
